clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Booth
during the Fall Fair 2008.]] The Prize Booth is a special booth at Fall Fair or "The Fair" Parties. It contains prizes that require tickets instead of coins from playing the special Fall Fair minigames to redeem. Location of booths Fall Fair 2007 This booth is located at the Plaza, for both non-members and members. Contains *Feathered Tiara *Candy Necklace *Teddy Bear Background *Circus Tent Pin *Paddle Ball *Pink Cotton Candy *Lollipop Fall Fair 2008 The prize booths are located at the Forest for non-members and the Bonus Game Room for members. Contains (non-members) *Giant Green Sunglasses *Feathered Tiara *Lollipop *Yellow Balloon Pin *Blue Cotton Candy *Paddle Ball *Carousel Background Contains (members) *Giant Yellow Sunglasses *Caramel Apple *Teddy Bear The Fair 2009 The prize booths are located at the Forest for non-members and The Great Puffle Circus Entrance for the members. Contains (non-members) *Fair Beacon Background *Feathered Tiara *Cosmic Star Hat *Cotton Candy Pin *Stripey Hat Contains (members) *Circus Tent Igloo *Fair Background *Ring Master Hat *Ring Master Suit *Curly Mustache *Teddy Bear *Snack Stand (Furniture item) The Fair 2010 The prize booths are located at the Forest for non-members and The Great Puffle Circus Entrance for the members. Contains (non-members) *Popcorn Pin *Balloon Flower Hat *Red and Yellow Stripey Hat *Fair Beacon Background *Green Cosmic Hat *Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat Contains (members) *Ice Cream Cone *Cotton Candy *Clown Wig *Clown Suit *Clown Shoes *Popcorn *Green Balloon *Paddle Ball The Fair 2011 The prize booths are located at the Forest for non-members and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance for members. Contains (non-members) *Purple Balloon Pin *The Trapeze Artist *The Jingle Jangle *Ball Pit Background *The Sundae Surprise *The Balloonist Contains (members) *Mime Beret *Mime Costume *Mime Face Paint *The Red Racer *Squid Hug *Turtle *Cherry Balloon *Lemon Balloon *The Unicycle *Every Flavor Ice Cream The Fair 2012 The prize booths are located at the Forest for non-members and The Great Puffle Circus Entrance for the members. Contains (non-members) *Pink Cotton Candy *Paddle Ball *Balloon Flower Hat *The Taa Daa *Lollipop *Fair Beacon Background *The Sundae Surprise Contains (members) *The Mischief Maker *Mischief Maker Costume *Candy Apple *Popcorn *Curly Mustache *Every Flavor Ice Cream (hidden) *Fair Background *The Red Racer *Teddy Bear Trivia *The Forest has been the location for the Non-Members' Prize booth for four years in a row. *After the Fall Fair 2008, the prizes became easier to win, since the prices were lowered. *Ticket prices were raised at The Fair 2012. The Red Racer was the first item to cost more than 750 tickets since the Fall Fair 2008. Gallery Fall-fair.jpg|The 2007 Prize Booth located in the Plaza. Proyo.png|The first 2007 Prize Booth. Fall-fair-prizes4.jpg|The updated 2007 Prize Booth. Fallfairforest.png|The 2008 Prize Booth located in the Forest. Update15.png|The first 2008 Prize Booth. October Prize booth.PNG|The updated 2008 Prize Booth. Arcadecircle.png|The 2008 Bonus Game Room Booth located in the same name. Fall-fair-member-ticket-booth.png|The 2008 Arcade Circle Booth. Ff0914.png|The 2009 Prize Booth located in the Forest, once again. Fall-fair-ticket-booth.png|The first 2009 Prize Booth. New-fair-prizes1.png|The updated 2009 Prize Booth. Ff0915.png|The 2009 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth located in the same name. Prize-booth.png|The first 2009 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth. New-fair-prizes2.png|The updated 2009 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth. 0cp.jpg|The 2010 Prize Booth located in the Forest, once again. 0cp1.jpg|The first 2010 Prize Booth. File:TheFair2010_PrizeBooth.png|The updated 2010 Prize Booth. 2010prizeboothmembersion.png|The 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth located in the same name, once again. 2010fairbtooth.png|The first 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth. File:TheFair2010_MembersPrizeBooth.png|The updated 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth. File:Forest112233.PNG|The 2011 Prize Booth located in the Forest, once again. File:2k11prz1.png|The first 2011 Prize Booth. File:2k11prz2.png|The updated 2011 Prize Booth. File:Circus112233.PNG|The 2010 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth located in the same name, once again. File:2k11mbr1.png|The first 2011 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Booth. File:2k11mbr2.png|The updated 2011 Great Puffle Circus Entrance booth. SWFs *Prize Booth *Prize Booth (member) Category:Catalogs Category:Exclusive Party Catalogs Category:Fall Fair Category:Objects